


Bruma.

by Akudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amor insano, Angustía, AoKuro y KagaKuro leve, Humillación, M/M, Masturbación, Triangulo amoroso, obsesión, sexo anal
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2346626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akudo/pseuds/Akudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Por qué cuando Kise quería a alguien debía conformarse con las migajas que dejaban en el cuerpo de alguien más?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruma.

Era entrada la noche, por lo que ya no se veía la conglomeración de gente que se acostumbraba en la ciudad a horas diurnas, aun así las calles no estaban totalmente despobladas y las luces de algunos locales aún abiertos iluminaban la silueta del chico de vez en cuando.

Avanzaba sin prisas, sin embargo sus pasos eran largos gracias a su notable altura, yendo camino a la casa de su antiguo compañero con el que hace no mucho había logrado reencontrarse. No podía verse la luna, así que el cielo seguía igual de oscuro cuando una figura conocida pasó a su lado rozándole el hombro sin llegar a golpearle, por lo que pasó bastante desapercibido para ese pelirrojo que no alcanzó a reconocerlo bajo la capucha de su sudadera. Aunque bueno, ni en su día a día cayéndole de frente a ese tonto As de Seirin éste le daba la atención que quería.

Tampoco era la primera vez que se cruzaban en ese camino, uno ya de ida y el otro de venida, yendo a saborear las migajas que le tocaban.

Un último auto pasó antes de que el rubio cruzara la pequeña reja para entrar en la propiedad, y aunque las luces del vehículo le habían dado de lleno en el rostro su expresión marchita no se inmutó y sus ojos idos no pudieron capturar una pizca de aquel brillo artificial.

Rodeó la pequeña casa y entró por la puerta trasera, abierta de antemano a espera de su llegada. Anduvo entre la penumbra con una mano en la pared para guiarse y en la segunda puerta entró. Ahí estaba, su consuelo a medias.

— Kise-kun.

Sin ropa alguna, ni siquiera parecía haberse movido de la cama luego de lo que había pasado ahí, tampoco era necesario ya que sabía que Ryota no tardaría en llegar. A éste le tomó más tiempo comenzar a desvestirse que en anteriores ocasiones y al más bajo no le costó notarlo; notó su inseguridad, tan palpable como la primera vez cuando Kise supo que si se quedaba allí se perdería a sí mismo, sin embargo su cuerpo no se iba de esa habitación.

Además, había algo distinto en el rubio. Kuroko sospechaba qué era, pero no quería reconocerlo en realidad.

— Kise-kun, ven.

Una vez el modelo estuvo desnudo y completamente tumbado, sin mayor preámbulo Kuroko se abrió de piernas sobre el rostro ajeno donde cayeron algunas gotas blancas de su chorreante entrada. Sin más Ryota tomó las caderas del chico y pegó su boca a dicho lugar, mojado y amargo, y chupó saciándose.

Esa era la  _esencia_ de Kagami, y la única forma de poder saborearla en su vida sería esta, lamiéndola de la intimidad de otro. Sus ojos ámbar se humedecieron mientras lo hacía, pero no podía parar.

 

 

Hace 2 años.

Si Kise poseía una gran habilidad esa era la de una increíble capacidad de comprensión de los movimientos, y en base a esto él podía copiarlos y hasta mejorarlos con su cuerpo atlético, siempre que estuviera en sus posibilidades hacerlo.  _Puedo_  copiar lo que  _puedo_  hacer,  _no pued_ o copiar lo que  _no puedo_  hacer; era una lógica bastante sencilla que se aplicaba en varios aspectos de su vida, incluyendo lo amoroso. Soy deseado,  _puedo tener_  a cualquiera, pero contrario a eso, el único a quien deseo  _no lo puedo tener_.

Sí, era algo de cierta forma gracioso y podemos reírnos de ello, Kise también lo hacía, se reía de sí mismo para no escuchar los latidos amargados en su pecho, para no darse cuenta de que era un idiota y que el karma se las había ingeniado para encontrar una forma de atormentarlo, en contraste con el resto de su vida que se pintaba dichosa. Esa era la única explicación que Ryota encontraba, cuando yacía solitario y en tal silencio que entonces su tristeza no podía ser contenida y sus pestañas se bañaban de lágrimas al cerrar los ojos con fuerza, al igual que apretaba sus labios para no romper en llanto.

Porque a él podrían acusarlo de ser afeminado, pero no iba a botar su dignidad echándose a llorar como quinceañera abandonada, por más solo que estuviera, aún si nadie lo veía, a pesar de que sabía que se sentiría mejor desahogándose de esa manera él no iba a ser testigo de su propio hundimiento. Se sorbía sus mocos y aguantaba.

Y por más que pudiese dominar cualquier deporte y ser mejor que los mejores en un tiempo monstruosamente corto, esa privilegiada genialidad le había dado la bofetada de su vida y le mandó saludos en cuanto el rubio se topó con quien sería su dios en lo que restaba de la secundaria.

Una luz que brillaba más fuerte que él, tan rápida que por más que quisiera no lograba alcanzarla.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Aominecchi!

— Qué debilucho, Kise. Al menos dúrame como calentamiento.

Hace unos momentos el popular modelo juvenil estaba en el aire apuntando una clavada hacia el aro, pensando que finalmente lograría anotar por primera vez contra Aomine, cuando entonces un violento bloqueo que no vio venir mandó a volar la pelota lejos de su mano y le hizo perder el equilibrio, aterrizando casi de costado a todo lo largo que era en el suelo de la cancha. De solo haber visto esto los demás chicos en práctica hicieron muecas de dolor.

Y ahora tenía una nalga acalambrada y un omóplato adolorido, seguramente unos buenos moretones aparecerían por algunos días. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

— ¡Casi, Aominecchi! ¡La próxima vez…!

— Tan ingenuo. Ni en mil años podrás pasarme.

El moreno lo ayudó a incorporarse tomando su mano y Ryota se levantó, cerrando un ojo debido a la molestia y parándose de manera extraña por el calambre en su trasero que se extendía por su pierna izquierda. Aomine se rió de él, haciéndolo poner mala cara.

La verdad es que Daiki se divertía en cada desafío del rubio y éste lo notaba, por lo que siempre terminaba sonriendo también mientras lo retaba de nueva cuenta. El más alto soltó una bocanada de aire y calló, no era la primera vez que Kise se mostraba tan entusiasmado con él, no obstante el brillo en esos ojos y la manera en la que el rubio trataba de acercarse más a él se hacían más notorias en contra de la voluntad de Ryota. Esa admiración suya se estaba saliendo un poco de control.

Ya iba siendo hora de cerrar el gimnasio así que se apresuraron a las duchas.

— Umm, ¿qué es ese olor de nena?

— El champú de Kise.

El mencionado dejó de sacudirse los cabellos con la toalla para mirar al de piel morena, de hecho era la toalla que debía llevar puesta en las caderas.

— Ah, tápate. No querrás que te veamos la vagina.

No era raro que Daiki se burlara de él (en términos amistosos, según el moreno) así que había aprendido a no caer en el jueguito. Tampoco tenía mayor problema en mostrarse desnudo frente a los chicos, no era el único que lo hacía y no tenía nada que esconder, todo lo contrario, buscaba presumir frente a Aomine, siendo totalmente ignorado.

Lo que él no podía ignorar era al de pelo azul inclinándose para ponerse la ropa interior, y el copiador juró que ese trasero canela le gritaba  _“¡Viólame, Kise!”_. Tosió un poco y se hundió en su casillero para sacar su uniforme.

Para ese entonces Ryota no sabía de alguna habilidad ocular como el ojo de águila o de halcón, pero cuando conoció a Izuki y a Takao los envidió a muerte, ya que con esos benditos ojos no habría tenido problema en detallar semejante panorama (el culo desnudo de Aomine) sin torcerse el cuello tratando de ser disimulado.

— Kise-kun, vas a resfriarte.

El inesperado llamado de Kuroko casi le provoca un paro, haciéndolo saltar contra su casillero mientras tartamudeaba. Debería estar acostumbrado pero era imposible.

— Kurokocchi~ por favor avisa de antemano.

— He estado aquí todo el tiempo.

Y que estuviera ya casi totalmente arreglado lo confirmaba. Solo esperaba que el sexto jugador no lo haya visto contándole los lunares a Aomine. Kise rió atontado e hizo caso terminando de vestirse, suspiró largamente y salió para que los encargados cerraran. Aomine se iba en dirección opuesta así que se metió las manos en los bolsillos completamente aburrido, dirigiéndose a casa.

— El día está muy fresco, ¿quizás lloverá mañana?

— ¡¡Waahh!!

— Hola. —Tetsuya caminaba bastante tranquilo a su lado, elevando la vista para lograr verlo a esa cara de idiota sorprendido que estaba poniendo justo ahora. Kise resopló y prefirió seguir como si nada, quejarse y gimotear parecía no hacer efecto en esa maña que tenía el bajito, y sonrió.

Trataba de no sentirse incómodo en presencia de su compañero, la verdad estar así a solas con Kuroko resultaba un poco extraño después de que éste se le había  _declarado_  o algo así, y él en medio de los nervios lo había rechazado, aunque no con palabras. Al menos Kuroko seguía actuando normal así que eso le facilitaba hacer lo mismo.

_/Flashback/_

Es verdad que cada vez que podía se le colgaba al de pelo celeste abrazándolo y agobiándolo, diciéndole cuánto lo apreciaba y respetaba, queriendo robarse la atención de Tetsuya. Su comportamiento rozaba el acoso y Kuroko no había sido el único que lo había malinterpretado, los demás chicos empezaron a llamar a Ryota la esposa de Kuroko luego de que le había traído una caja de almuerzo al chico fantasma, y al copiador no parecía molestarle lo que otros decían.

Por eso en una de las prácticas Kuroko se paró frente a Kise, que sentado en la banca observaba maravillado el entrenamiento de Aomine. El rubio primero había ignorado que se trataba de Tetsuya y se echó hacia un lado para seguir viendo por el costado del más pequeño, siguiendo cada movimiento con la mirada hasta que Daiki acabó la jugada con una estupenda clavada. Era tan veloz, como una gacela del básquet.

Kuroko dio un paso al costado de nueva cuenta atravesándose en la línea de visión del menor, y como los demás chicos se tomaron un pequeño receso para secarse el sudor y beber agua entonces Kise se dio por satisfecho y elevó sus ojos hacia aquellos celestes.

— ¿Qué sucede, Kurokocchi? —preguntó parpadeando un par de veces, mostrando su sonrisa infinita.

Kuroko no quería andar con rodeos, así que se tomó la libertad de sentarse en las piernas de Ryota que quedó completamente perplejo sin poder hablar.

— Kise-kun, yo te gusto, ¿verdad? —esa afirmación mal disfrazada de pregunta lo dejó aún más descolocado. Kise boqueó unas cuantas veces como pez sacado del agua y rió un poco tratando de quitarle tensión al ambiente.

— C- claro que me gustas, ¡somos los mejores amigos!

Oh, dios. ¿Acaso los demás estaban viendo aquello? ¿Daiki estaba viendo? ¿Lo estaba?

El sexto jugador volvió a llamarlo, sujetándole el rostro por ambos lados ya que el rubio inconscientemente se había desentendido de él para ver nerviosamente hacia la cancha, y una vez que volvió a adueñarse de su atención Kuroko se echó hacia delante, buscando los labios ajenos para dejar bien en claro lo que quería decir. Sin embargo no se había esperado el asco que le hizo Kise retirando su rostro, el cual se deformó en una expresión de ansiedad, no viendo a Kuroko sino a Daiki que los observaba con las cejas torcidas y el balón apretado entre sus manos.

Al que le terminaron quedando las cosas muy claras fue a Kuroko y rió cínico internamente. No quería seguir haciendo el ridículo así que se quitó de encima del rubio y salió del gimnasio en silencio, una vez afuera donde nadie viera su expresión molesta apretó los puños y con ellos golpeó la pared en la que se había recostado.

_/Fin flashback/_

Después de aquello a Kise le había costado saber cómo comportarse con Tetsuya, así que le entusiasmaba la idea de poder regresar a la normalidad con su querido Kurokocchi.

— Entonces debería llevar una sombrilla mañana. ¿Kurokocchi tiene una? ¡Yo tengo dos!

El aludido solo sonrió leve y tranquilamente, siguiendo con el más alto aquel camino que se pintaba de intensos tonos naranjas. Una vez que llegaron donde sus caminos debían separarse Ryota había levantado su mano en despedida a punto de irse, pero el otro lo detuvo sacando algo de su bolsillo.

— Mañana estaré ocupado después de clases en la biblioteca, así que no podré devolverle esto a Aomine-kun. Me pregunt-…

— ¡Yo se lo doy! —en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kise le había arrebatado aquello de las manos, era la identificación estudiantil de Aomine.

— Parece que se le cayó en los vestidores, pero él ya se había ido así que… —Kuroko se ahorró la molestia de seguir hablando pues el rubio no lo escuchaba en lo absoluto, tan concentrado que estaba mirando la foto de Daiki, saboreando la forma de su nombre con los ojos.

Cuando su mente dejó de volar y volvió en sí Kuroko ya no estaba.

Una vez hubo llegado a casa comió, peleó con sus hermanas para lograr entrar al baño a lavarse los dientes, con flojera hizo los pendientes que tenía para el día siguiente y luego de estirar todo su cuerpo para aliviar los músculos apagó su pequeño reproductor sacándose los audífonos para dormir, pero no lograba mantener los ojos cerrados por más de tres segundos, ya que cuando lo hacía la necesidad de volver a ver aquella foto evitaba cualquier indicio de sueño aunque estuviera cansado.

Así que viendo inútil sus intentos prendió la lámpara de la mesita ratona y tomó la identificación del As de Teiko, echándose boca arriba para desgastar cómodamente la foto del moreno de tanto que la miraba sin hartarse.

Tanto lo admiraba, tanto lo quería, tanto lo deseaba. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué aun así Aomine lo rechazaba? No era tan idiota, sabía que el de pelo azul olía sus intenciones y mantenía la distancia suficiente. Daiki no lo trataba excesivamente mal, seguía jugando con él aunque siempre ganaba, a veces competían por quién hacía más puntos en un partido y podía decirse que se llevaban bien, sin embargo a Daiki no le gustaba como él quería, quizás apenas el rubio rasguñaba el título de amigo pero Aomine le hacía imposible aspirar a algo más.

Aun así… aun así no podía evitar sentirse de esta manera hacia él.

Quería besarlo, tocarlo, arrancarle la piel y arroparse con ella en las noches. ¿Qué debía hacer para lograrlo? ¿Convertirse en un igual? ¿Derrotarlo? ¿Con eso sería suficiente? Era la única solución que conseguía, si Aomine llegaba a reconocerlo lo respetaría y se interesaría en él, por eso el básquet no le aburría, de hecho le apasionaba, le obsesionaba… igual que todo de él.

Quería alcanzarlo, atraparlo, morderlo y encajar sus dedos en él para que no se le escapara jamás.

Y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía se mordió el labio para medio contener el gemido con el que se había corrido sobre la foto de Daiki. Con la respiración estropeada y su cuerpo temblando volvió a subirse el short, limpiando la tarjeta ajena con su mano aunque solo consiguió embarrar más sus fluidos.

De nueva cuenta se quedó mirándola y acabó dando un beso sobre la imagen de Aomine con los ojos apretados, y el sabor agrio de sí mismo se le impregnó en los labios.

Días después, aunque Ryota había conseguido hacerse más fuerte, Daiki también, manteniendo imperturbable esa odiosa diferencia entre ellos. Se sentía frustrado pero no pensaba darse por vencido, ni por más veces que cayera una y otra vez, por más veces que el moreno lo derrotara haciéndole sentir lo inferior que era. Ni por todas las veces que lo vio agarrando sutilmente la mano de Kuroko, ni siquiera cuando los siguió y los vio besándose una vez a escondidas, aunque más bien era Tetsuya dejándose besar y acariciar por el As.

Y mientras Kuroko mantenía el rostro hacia un lado, como si no le agradara tener a su luz entretenido con la piel clara de su cuello, sus ojos chocaron con la horrorizada mirada de Kise. Pero ni aun así el bajito se detuvo, de hecho se mantuvo viendo a Ryota mientras introducía su mano en el pantalón del moreno para sacar su miembro y acariciarlo al aire libre, con Daiki abrazado a él mientras gruñía y soltaba gemidos bajos. Y Kise lo vio todo hasta que la erección de Aomine reventó en la pequeña mano y salpicó en agradecimiento.

Entonces Ryota se dejó caer sentado en una esquina viendo a la nada sin expresión, no quería pensar, en esos momentos quería ser un rubio hueco sin cerebro como solían llamarlo. Escuchó los pasos de Daiki pasar tras la pared que lo resguardaba, luego le siguieron unos pasos más ligeros que se detuvieron a su lado. Kuroko se inclinó a su altura y lo llamó por su nombre mas no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que le giró el rostro a Kise con suavidad para que lo viera y le rozó el labio inferior con su pulgar, manchándolo de un pegajoso semen.

El menor se limpió viendo la esencia en sus dedos,  _era Aomine_  y lo lamió, sintiendo una enfermiza felicidad. Entontes Kuroko se manchó sus propios labios con el mismo semen y pudo obtener lo que tanto había querido, un beso desesperado de Kise.

Después de eso se graduaron y todos siguieron rumbos distintos.

Ryota no guardó rencor, reconocía que no podía mandar sobre los deseos de Aomine y entendió un poco a Tetsuya. Antes de separarse el más bajo no le pidió perdón pero le había dicho una última cosa,  _“Lo más cerca que podía estar de ti era tocando lo que más querías”_.

No podía odiar a alguien que sentía lo mismo que él, aunque esos sentimientos no fueran en la misma dirección.

Durante este período alejados Kise sintió que había madurado un poco al notar que cada día pensaba menos en Daiki. ¿Quizás se había tratado de un enamoramiento adolescente pasajero? No estaba seguro pero pudo sentirse más tranquilo, la ansiedad de los primeros días que le hacía llamar a Aomine por teléfono hasta cuatro o cinco veces al día, a veces enviándole mensajes de madrugada cuando el moreno no le descolgaba, esa ansiedad se había ido haciendo más leve hasta que el rubio dejó de arañarse los muslos y las muñecas. Y entre que se distraía en el modelaje, el nuevo ambiente escolar y su nuevo equipo de baloncesto en el que el capitán vivía golpeándolo evitándole pensar de más, le llegó la noticia de que disputarían un partido de práctica contra la escuela a la que había ido Kuroko.

En este tiempo no se habían comunicado, pero Kise seguía pensando en el bajito como alguien cercano, así que antes del día previsto decidió hacer una visita. Sí, a pesar de todo extrañaba esos días en los que jugaba con la emoción a tope al lado de Kuroko y un sentimiento nostálgico se le hizo presente, así que no perdía nada pidiéndole al ex jugador fantasma que volviera a hacer equipo con él, y aunque no escapaba de sus expectativas que éste le rechazara igualmente le sorprendió.

Quizás a Tetsuya también se le había pasado esa atracción que había tenido hacia él, o era lo suficientemente serio con su estilo de básquet como para anteponer a sus nuevos compañeros. Cuando Kuroko le había dicho que lo derrotarían a él y a los otros Milagros se sintió desafiado, y quizás Tetsuya no era tan maduro como para no involucrar un poco de venganza en ello.

Así que por supuesto, también se había hecho de su interés el tipo pelirrojo que había llegado a cambiar la visión de su antiguo compañero, por eso y porque también tenía cierta aura similar a Aomine, aunque mucho más inmaduro y débil por lo que la primera vez Ryota no le dio tanta importancia.

A pesar de ello no pudo ocultar el fuerte latido que le descolocó todas las emociones, al ser vencido por quien se convirtió frente a sus ojos en otro Aomine. Aquellos sentimientos de frustración y derrota, el asco hacia su propia debilidad, y también ese sentimiento de admiración, todo volvió a explotar como una bomba.

Y la primera vez que se le escapó un  _Kagamicchi_  de los labios supo que se había enamorado. Él lo supo… y Kuroko también.

Tetsuya también se dio cuenta que seguía persiguiendo esos brillantes cabellos dorados hasta que desaparecían, que le seguía gustando la sonrisa del modelo, que anhelaba volver a tenerlo encima todo el tiempo, que quería besarlo nuevamente, alimentarse de sus labios rosados, y que Taiga estaba mal ubicado en el tablero. Kuroko pensó que le había gustado el pelirrojo, por eso decidió hacerse cercano a él, pero se dio cuenta de que ese  _gustar_  no se acercaba ni por poco a lo que Kise había dejado en él y que despertó de golpe cual maldición.

Y el círculo vicioso que se había empezado a trazar en secundaria entre ellos comenzó a girar de forma frenética cuando Kuroko aceptó ser pareja de su nueva luz. Pero esta vez no se conformaría con un seco beso y pensar que se trataba de Ryota cuando dejaba que otro le pasara las manos por encima.

Necesitaba contacto directo en vez de una fantasía, por eso ahora que podía tocar al rubio en la realidad se aferraba a él y no pensaba soltarlo, clavándole las uñas hasta que éstas le rompieran la piel a Ryota y se llenaran de sangre, mientras el modelo apretaba sus dedos donde habían quedado marcados los de Taiga sobre la piel de Kuroko, como si quisiera que sus huellas digitales se fusionaran.

Kise lamió cada marca que había sido hecha por la boca que quería besar, absorbiendo con sus labios rotos cada mordida impresa en la piel pálida de Kuroko con la esperanza de que aún quedaran restos de la saliva de Taiga en ellas.

Metía sus dedos dentro de Kuroko para sacar desde lo más hondo la semilla que habían dejado en él para luego llevarse sus propios dedos manchados a la boca, mientras sus mejillas se prendían de un rojo escandaloso y su sexo se excitaba.

— Mmh… Kise-kun, aquí… —tomó la mano del rubio colocándola en su propia erección pero el más alto la retiró de inmediato. Kise nunca lo tocaba más de lo necesario, Tetsuya lo sabía, por eso habló— Hoy Kagami-kun dejó que yo… —lo dejó a imaginación de Ryota, aunque éste no tuvo que imaginar demasiado cuando observó los pocos rastros de sangre en el pene del chico fantasma.

Y Kise lloró, lloró de tristeza, humillación y repudio propio cuando sumisamente permitió que Kuroko le empujara la cabeza hacia abajo y él abrió la boca para chuparlo. Dónde mierda estaba la dignidad que presumía tener mientras respondía al sabor de la virginidad de un tipo que no lo quería y que se había entregado a otro, estando a punto de correrse sin la necesidad de tocarse.

Y aunque su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Kuroko lo separó, lo recostó de cara al colchón y le abrió las nalgas para meterse por completo en él, sus ojos ámbar siguieron mojándose en silencio sin resistirse. Ryota solo sintió cómo una espesa bruma se aferraba a sus órganos y los atravesaba como un millón de agujas envenenadas, pudriéndolo desde adentro.

Aunque le dolía y sangraba con cada golpe de caderas que el más bajo le daba permaneció quieto, muriendo lentamente.

Las lágrimas de Tetsuya también cayeron en la espalda del contrario, gimoteaba y sollozaba a la vez entre dientes, porque ni teniendo su cuerpo lograba acercarse a Kise. Tetsuya se empujó más hacia delante tratando de alcanzar la boca ajena con sus labios pero no podía besarlo, no llegaba a los de él, su amor no tocaba a Ryota y eso lo enloquecía, por lo que arremetió con más fuerza hasta que acabó adentro y abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, queriendo formar una jaula para él.

Kise era su verdadera luz, más brillante e intensa que cualquiera, tan intensa que le enceguecía. Y mientras sentía que esa luz se iba, la oscuridad lo abrazaba con más fuerza.

Lo sabía, Kuroko sabía que esta iba a ser la última vez, que el rubio no volvería por más migajas, que quería resignarse. Kise prefería volver a sufrir solo y que en algún momento estos sentimientos hacia Kagami salieran de él y lo dejaran libre, pero Kuroko no lo podía permitir, porque su amor por el modelo estaba tan arraigado que no podía depurarlo tal como Ryota lo hacía, no podía deshacerse de ello y continuar.

Kuroko se daba cuenta de que nunca lo podría poseer. Así que cuando Kise terminó de vestirse y susurró un adiós con la voz ronca y cortada, sin el cariño que Kuroko necesitaba, éste se paró justo tras del rubio y entre sus dedos presionó haciendo salir la hojilla de un cúter.

La bruma lo había consumido por completo.


End file.
